Secrets No One Knows
by BrittanaJoriCade
Summary: He Let Jade Have Her Secret Relationship. After all, all he wanted was for her To Be Happy…


**Hiiiii! Its Me Again! As you Probably don't know, I was JoriForever But I had to Get a New account because I cant access the old one. So,This is New.**

Every time he see's them kiss it hurts him. Every time he watches them go into the Janitors closet together he die's Inside. Every time he replays those moments inside of his head he feels like he wants to scream. Beck Wanted It to be Him. Him Jade Kisses, Him Jade Goes into the Janitors Closet with.

Beck walked into Hollywood Arts High school hand in hand with his Girlfriend, Jade. They walked over to Tori's Locker where everyone else was Stood. As they began to walk over Jade Sighed and turned to her boyfriend.

"Do we really have to hang around With Vega?"

"Yes. She's our friend Jade."

"Tori is **Not** my friend."

"Of Course she isn't."

Both reached the group and Beck shot smiles around at everyone. Jade just Stood with her arms crossed. She only tolerated Robbie, Cat was like a pet, André was no where to Be found and Jade 'Hated' Tori,Or So She Says…

Tori looked at the Goth girl stood opposite her and gave her a warm smile. No one seemed to notice the smirk that Jade shot Back at the Latina. That was, no one but Beck. His stomach lurched and he felt like his heart had Broken into a Thousand little pieces. He began to feel dizzy and let go of his girlfriends hand.

"Beck,buddy,are you feeling okay?" Andre had now come round the corner and had his hand on his best friends Shoulder. Everyone was looking at Beck with concerned looks on all of their faces.`

"Im fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

A few days went by and today was a rainy day. The water falling from the sky was pelting down on Hollywood arts High School like it depended On It. Everyone's mood had probably decided to be the same as the Weather; Dull and dreary. Of course in far away class rooms down the corridors, Students were acting. But everyone lacked enthusiasm. Even Cat Valentine wasn't being her normal Self Today. The empty corridors echoed with the sound Of The Pitter Patter of the raindrops pelting down on the roof.

The dreary day soon passed by quickly and It was now 5 o Clock in the evening. Beck pulled into Jade West's drive way and Sat quietly in his Car for a Few Moments, Thinking of what he was going to say. Sentences flickered in his mind:

'I know what you and Tori are doing Jade!'

'If you love Tori why would you still be with me!?'

'I Love you Jade, but you love her Instead!'

'Your always horrible to Tori, why are you doing this with her? You said so yourself, that you hate her!'

He frowned and thought that he couldn't Bring himself to say any of those things to Jade, or about Tori for that matter. Tori was his friend too. He knew that Jade had broken his heart but he Still wanted To be with her. Without Jade, he was nothing.

Then he pictured different things. He pictured that when he knocked on her door, She would run out into his arms and kiss him. Tell Him That Tori meant Nothing. That it was just a bit of fun. That she was messing with Tori's feelings. But Beck knew that wouldn't happen. He could tell, Just by the way Jade looked at Tori, Beck could tell that what he Just pictured, Would never happen…

He didn't notice that he was crying until Some tear drops landed on his hand, forming a little patch of water. He wiped his eyes and ran his fingers gently through his hair before swinging his car door open and Getting out Into The rainy weather that was in front of him. He was Just about to knock on the door when he Looked up at The Dark House and into Jade's window. He wished He didn't. Behind the blinds he Could just about make out 2 Shadows of Girls. Kissing. One was Jade and the other…Was quite obviously Tori.

His eyes began To leak tears again but this time he didn't Try to Stop the tears. He Stormed back to his car and got In. He started It up and drove away. And Then he made a vow To himself: 'I Wont tell anyone. I wont let Anyone know. I love her. and all I want is for Her to be Happy'

And Beck Oliver never told anyone about Jade West And Tori Vega. And to this day they still do the things they used to.

But No one Knows.

No One But Beck.

**There You Go :D Like It? Its Short I Know But That's The Whole Point! :D My First Story on my New Account. I Have a Brittana one Shot and a Victorious Story In the Works But you'll just have to wait for Those;) Don't forget to R&R. Tell me what you think.;D**


End file.
